There is a vehicle seat with reclining mechanism including, what is called, a walk-in mechanism. In addition to an operation for changing angle of a seat back, the walk-in mechanism enables to instantaneously make a seat back fall forward, for example, when an occupant moves to a back seat by opening a front side door in a two door coupe.
As a background art in this technical field, there is Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-229055 (PTL 1). PTL 1 discloses a mechanism configured to separate a reduction unit and a forward-inclination mechanism so as to achieve commonized components between an electrical type and a manual type.
As a seat reclining apparatus, it is configured that seat reclining units 1A and 1B are disposed on left and right sides of a seat, and the seat reclining units 1A and 1B are connected through a connecting shaft 2. The respective seat reclining units include a stationary bracket 3 provided integral with a seat cushion and a movable bracket 4 provided integral with a seat back. The seat back is attached between the right-side and left-side movable brackets 4 while the seat cushion is attached between the right-side and left-side stationary brackets 3, to be configured to turn about the connecting shaft 2 with respect to the seat cushion.